Easy Answers
by Marchling
Summary: AU Post TF&TF - Brian, Dom and Vince are in a Mexican bar when Brian is injured. Dom gets the task of waking him up for a concussion check. Brian/Dom


**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Easy Answers**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

**

_**Summary:**__ Brian gets knocked unconscious in a bar and left to Dom's care. AU after the first movie._

_**Timeline:**__ Please assume that somehow Brian ended up in Mexico with Vince and Dom, doesn't matter how or when. Dom and Brian are, it will soon become obvious, together. AU is such a fun way to post things, don't you think?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ None of this is mine. The Fast and the Furious would have been way slashier if it was. _

_**Rating:**__ PG_

_**Reviews = Love

* * *

**_

-o-

-0-0-0-0-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-0-0-0-0-

-o-

* * *

"_Brian… Brian, wake up." _

It took a few seconds longer than it should have for Brian to recognize his lover's low voice and the rough hand gently shaking his shoulder. His head sluggishly acknowledged first Dom, then Dom's words and finally that Dom wanted him awake. His eyes fluttered open in the dark, half-lit room and zeroed in on Dom. "Hi,"

"Hey," Dom greeted quietly. "What's your name?"

"Brian O'Connor." He answered, even though only the distant part of his beat-up brain realized why he was getting asked such a question.

"How old are you?" Dom asked, watching him carefully, though the tense muscles that Brian had only noticed a second before giving his name had relaxed at his quick, correct answer. Slowly, the night came back to him and then the throbbing pain in his head did too.

"Twenty-five." He winced, and made to sit up.

_Mistake…_ He groaned and let Dom push him back down on the bed. "Don't get up." Dom quietly directed, keeping his hand in the middle of Brian's chest as though he was actually going to do something that stupid again. The bigger man paused a second to give Brian's head a chance to settle before he asked, "Where are we?"

Brian let his eyes drift around the dark room, even though he knew where they were. He figured it would be just his luck if he'd forgotten something, gave the wrong answer and freaked Dom out. "Our room."

"Our room where?" Dom fished, trying to determine if he was really sure. Looking around like he had probably came off as confused to Dom Toretto, overprotective boyfriend.

"Mexico."

Of course they were in Mexico. If there were in the States, he probably would have been kept overnight in the hospital, if for no other reason than head wounds were notorious bleeders. When he'd first come to in the bar that he, Dom and Vince had stopped in, he'd dizzily wondered at the red tint everything was colored with. That red tint was, of course, a shitload of blood that had run down his face from whatever one of the nasty looking Mexican men that Vince had been arguing with had smashed over his head just when they had decided go home and leave well enough alone.

He wondered what had happened to them, in a grim sort of way. Dom wasn't the sort of boyfriend to let that sort of thing go, no fucking way. Right as he'd sank down into Vince's startled grip and he'd started to lose consciousness, the roar he'd heard come out of Dom had even made _him _nervous, and there was no way Dom was going to beat him to a pulp. Those guys, however…

He'd put money on the fact that those assholes were probably hurting way worse than he was, wherever they were, and that was strangely comforting.

"Brian?"

Dom's concerned voice broke into his head again and Brian snapped his eyes back to him. "Yeah?"

"You hearing me?" Dom asked, letting his hand trail down Brian's face before tilting it towards the light to presumably get a look at his pupils.

The light stung, but he let Dom do it. If he was concerned enough about Brian possibly not understanding his next question in the concussion checklist to actually make him endure the pain from light, then Brian wasn't going to fight him about it. He suppressed the grimace of pain the light induced. Dom probably felt bad enough about needing the extra light to check him out like that. "Sorry, wasn't listening. I'm okay."

Dom's jaw clenched and Brian knew he found it debatable. "What day is it?"

"April 10th." He answered quickly, to make up for the lag before. He wasn't the sort of partner - _Letty_... - to make his boyfriend jealous or freak him out just to make him show his love. Brian knew Dom loved him, he didn't need this to prove it.

As if he could hear what Brian was thinking, Dom leaned into him, getting so close Brian could feel his breath. "Who do you love?"

Brian lifted his head up the tiny bit that he needed to get close enough to kiss Dom. It wasn't the possessive rough kisses he was used to, that even Vince had grown used to seeing, but the softer ones that he only got in the dark when they were alone. Dom's hand slid behind Brian's head carefully, taking the little bit of strain away. Too soon, Dom pulled away and Brian whispered, "_You_."

"Guess you're lucid enough." Dom rumbled, smiling against Brian's lips. He pulled back and set Brian's head on the pillow again.

"I don't know if that sort of question was what that Doctor had in mind when he asked you to wake me up every hour." Brian teased, eyes drifting shut without any protest from his libido. Kissing Dom was great, amazing even, but he figured it was a pretty bad sign for his concussion if sleep sounded better.

Brian heard Dom shift off the bed and into the chair beside it, dimming down the already low light. "He said something easy, something you should know no matter what."

"Yeah…" Brian sleepily agreed. Probably a good question after all.

Dom grinned, though how Brian knew that half-asleep with closed eyes wasn't something he was going to stress his aching head out trying to figure out. "Go back to sleep," He commanded, "I'll be here."

Brian fell asleep without saying anything… he didn't need to. It wasn't a question.

* * *

-o-

-0-0-0-0-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-0-0-0-0-

-o-

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the story! I'm thinking about writing a companion to this in Dom's POV, so if you're interested, please do let me know. Either way, reviews are welcome!_


End file.
